Skylanders-the expedition
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to Growing bonds) Cynder, has been captured, and now it's up to Spyro to rescue her, but he's not alone, but while they search for her, a dark, familiar evil put's his plans into motion, and the dragons will have to face a nightmare reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello, Cynder" a voice called from the darkness, as the magenta dragoness awoke from her restless slumber once more, "what...where am I?" Cynder looked around in confusion, then she looked forward, and her eyes widened in terror, "you!" Cynder gasped, "yes, it's me, we have much to discuss".

"So your telling me that he just...took him?" Whirlwind asked in utter confusion as Spyro reinforced his statement, "yes, Whirlwind, that's what I've been saying the last 10 times, and I'm going to rescue her" "not alone, your not" Spyro almost jumped when he heard Spider-Man, who was there with him, jumped down from behind, "yes, your right" Spyro sighed as Spider-Man patted his back sympathetically, we need to set out for Cynder's location, then we'll find her, and Flashwing is coming, soooo...what do you say, Whirlwind?" Spyro asked in hope and desperation, "ahh, alright, I'll help you out, I've got nothing better to do anyway" Whirlwind admitted as she decided to go and pack her things, "I think we've got enough people" Spyro commented, "really? You think 1 new person is gonna affect anything?" Spidey slightly face-palmed, clearly Spyro didn't want this much attention being drawn to him, "anyway, you'll be leaving the Ruins in good hands, the other Skylanders should be good defense" Spider-Man switched the topics around with a twist, "I suppose your right, Spider-Man, I just don't feel good about myself" Spyro sighed in defeat, "I couldn't save Cynder from Nero, he stole her from me" Spyro explained as Spider-Man put a friendly hand on Spyro's shoulder, "hey, Nero fooled all of us, even if he was here for a week, which is what you told me" Spider-Man replied as Flashwing returned with Whirlwind, "I'd say we're good to go, but we need an excuse to leave so the others will guard the Core" Flashwing pointed out as the others considered this, "I know just the thing..." Spyro began, and explained his idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Skylanders! I have an important announcement" Spyro called the Skylanders out to meet him in the clearing, "as of now, Spider-Man, Flashwingm Whirlwind, and myself will be going on an important mission, it shall probably be for a while, so I'm leaving the Ruins in your care" Spyro watched as the Skylanders simply nodded in response _"that went smoother than I thought it would" _Spyro commented in his thoughts, as he joins his group, "I really thought that was a very simplistic plan, Spyro" Spider-Man commented, "hey, it worked didn't it?" Spyro made them consider this, "now, Spider-Man, your the one with the tracker, how do we find Cynder and Nero?" Whirlwind asked, "hold on, you're very pushy" Spidey replied as he pulled out his tracker, "the direction is north, we'll find them if we can keep that course, but we can't possibly go through this large expanse of sky in one day, we'll need to take occasional pit stops to rest, let's go" Spider-Man explained as he leaped in a SuperCharger, "the ironic part is I still don't have a driver's license" Spider-Man half-heartedly joked as he revved up the engine and followed the other three dragons, "hey!" The group whirled around to see Sparx in pursuit, "if you think your just gonna leave me in the dust, think again buddy, I'm going, wether you like it when or not" Sparx announced as Spyro sighed in defeat, "welcome aboard, old friend" Spyro smirked as the little dragonfly whirred up to his side, now they could save Cynder.

"Now tell me, Cynder, do you truly love Spyro? I'm sure Nero made you question that" the mystery figure leaned in close, "of course I love Spyro, Nero used me against my will, why would I love him?" Cynder scoffed as the mystery figure chuckled, "well...in that case, I'm going to have lots of fun letting your perfect little world fall apart, and then crushing you! After all, you trapped me in this hellhole, did you not?" The figure explained as he watched Cynder curl up in a ball and start whimpering at the intensity of his words, "pathetic, but I still have use for you yet" the figure left Cynder in the expanse of darkness as Cynder's tears streamed down her face _"oh Spyro, I'm so sorry"_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a full day of traveling, the group decided to spend the night at an inn for rest, "we'll take two rooms" Spyro asked politely as the innkeeper skimmed through his check board, "okay, you have rooms 245 and 246, here are your keys" the innkeeper handed Spyro two pairs of keys, "okay, we can split this two ways, so who wants to share rooms?" Spyro asked, "I'm going wherever Spider-Man is" Flashwing commented, "aw shucks, ain't that cute" Spidey chuckled in response as Spyro sighed in sorrow. When Spider-Man noticed this, he walked up to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "we'll find her, Spyro, I'm sure of it" Spider-Man encouraged the purple dragon's spirits. "Thanks, Spider-Man...I needed that" Spyro gave his friend a faint smile as Sparx came out of nowhere, "well, now we can go to your rooms, right? Whirlwind will stay with us, I suppose" Sparx explained, "yes...we can, come now" Spyro gave Spidey one of the keys and they split into their rooms.

"Spider-Man, what are you doing?" Flashwing asked in curiosity as Spider-Man clung his feet to the ceiling, "tinkering" was all Spidey replied with as he screwed in a new component to his web-shooters. "Well can you tinker your way down here for a moment?" Flashwing asked as Spider-Man released his grip from the ceiling and gracefully dropped to the floor. "Please remove the mask, I want to see your face" Flashwing beckoned as Elijah removed the mask from his face, "considering how you asked me to take off the mask, this could mean two things..." Elijah began, "one, it's a big concern, or two, your gonna kiss me" Flashwing giggled, "well, you were right on both, I'm concerned about Spyro, I just hope we can find Cynder, or he'll totally collapse into pity and depression" Flashwing explained, "Spyro's a tough dragon, I know it, I see a lot of myself in him, we've both felt loss, we've risen up to be heroes in our own way, let me tell you something Flashwing..." Elijah knelt down to view the dragoness, "loss is life a deep cut, it takes a while to heal, heck, I'm still recovering from it, but there's still hope to cleanse the wound that Spyro gained before it becomes infected with pain and guilt...like myself" Elijah sighed as he looked towards the ground, he couldn't help but reminisce over the death of his Dad. "Eli, you've told me your story, and I just want to say, I'm still so very sorry for your loss, but don't let that get in the way of our mission, we can still give Spyro some happiness left in the small, broken world he's had to live" Flashwing explained, "your right, it's the least we can do for him" Elijah stood upward as Flashwing did the same, their eyes locked on each other, "you know Flashwing, I've just now realized another beauty you possess..." Elijah explained as Flashwing looked in curiosity, "your eyes" Flashwing giggled at this, "in fact, where I come from, there's a beautiful song about it" Elijah just so happened to have his phone with him when he dimesion-hopped, he scrolled through his music list until he found the right song, and deposited the singer being Female, Elijah sounded almost identical

Billie Eilish

"I've been watching you

For some time

Can't stop staring

At those oceans eyes

Burning cities

And napalm skies

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Yours ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

I've been walking through

A world gone blind

Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind

Careful creature

Made friends with time

He left her lonely with a diamond mind

And those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes"

"That was beautiful" Flashwing almost had tears in her eyes at how beautiful and graceful the song was, "not as beautiful as you though" Elijah gave her a small kiss on the cheek, however, she responded with an intense kiss on the lips, while shocked at first, Elijah eventually melted into it. They stayed there for a full 4 minutes before pulling back and realizing how late it was, "well then, it's best we go to sleep then, if we want to stay rested up for tomorrow" Elijah explained as he went over to the bed sheets, "unfortunately, since I was teleported here in my costume, I don't have any spare clothes to wear, so...I guess I'm sleeping in my costume" Elijah set the covers up as he slid underneath them, eventually Flashwing entered at the opposite end, "well, I suppose this is goodnight then" Elijah blurted as Flashwing wrapped her wing around the two of them, while Elijah pulled her closer to his chest, "goodnight Flashwing" Elijah murmured, "goodnight Eli" Flashwing giggled as the two fell asleep in the comfortable, warm blankets that encased them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cynder arose to the dampness of her cage as she glanced around, _"great, I'm still stuck in this putrid room" _Cynder started to gag as she breathed in familiar scents. She was left alone, with no one to keep her company, it was the least _he _could've done. "Ah, Cynder, so glad to see you awake and well, we've many more things to discuss, like...what your going to do when I showcase your mate's death in front of your eyes" the mystery figure returned with a small orb in his palm, Cynder's eyes widened as soon as she caught on, and the figure forced her to look:

"Alright, we're all set to continue" Spyro explained as the group left the inn they occupied last night, "man, I will say, those beds were comfortable" Flashwing commented, "um...that "bed" was my chest, Flashwing" Spider-Man replied, clearly embarrassed, "oh..." at this, Flashwing started giggling. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense went off like a blaring alarm, "everyone, get out of the way!" Spidey pushed the group away from danger as an explosion rang throughout the plains, "thanks for the warning" Spyro wearily stood upward to view the attackers, wait? _"That can't be right" _Spyro was confused as he continued staring at the attackers, "The Doomlanders? But your in Cloudcracker prison" Spyro exclaimed as a voice rang throughout all the members, "they are not who they once were, they have now only one job...issuing your destruction!" Pepper Jcak tossed a burrito bomb at them as they dodged out of the way of the explosion, "whatever makes up those bombs...is not vegan" Spider-Man quipped as Pepper Jack tried to toss another bomb at them. Spider-Man spun a web-line onto the burrito bomb, and tossed it back towards the Doomlanders, "hey! Whose up for some Mexican food?" Spidey called towards them as the bomb exploded, causing the Doomlanders to fall back, "well...that wasn't so bad" Spider-Man sighed, but unfortunately for him, the Doomlanders wouldn't go down easy, when the group turned, they saw all the members attacking, "quick! Get to cover!" Spyro instructed as they found places to hide, whilst Spider-Man spun a web shield to temporarily defend himself from the onslaught of attacks. "We have to help get Spider-Man behind cover!" Flashwing announced, "exactly, which is why Sparx here is going to be a distraction" Spyro explained, "what, who? Distraction? Me?" Sparx seemingly broke out of some deep thoughts as Spyro explained what to do. "Hey uglies! Over here!" Sparx cried out to the Doomlanders as they were seemingly distracted by Sparx's arm flailing, using this as his chance, Spider-Man backflipped behind a boulder, "hey Spider-Man, how's your day been going?" Spyro asked as Spidey joined him, "I've had better" Spider-Man joked as he turned to see Sparx fleeing behind Spyro, "well...we need something to stop them, or this'll be going on for awhile" Spider-Man explained as Spyro nodded in agreement, "I've got an idea" Spyro whispered it in Spidey's ear, to wit, Spider-Man grew a small grin under his mask, "I like where your going with this". "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me!" Spider-Man warned the brainwashed Doomlanders as he detached his staff, and used the small rod as he tossed it and had it land firmly in the ground. Immediately surges of electricity started shocking the Doomlanders, "now, I'm all fired up!" Spyro announced his catchphrase as he added his fire to the mix. This proved to be too much for the Doomlanders...as they collapsed on the ground, unconscious, as Spider-Man and Spyro trotted up to them, they gave each other a high five.

"Argh! That wasn't supposed to happen!" The mystery figure growled as Cynder displayed a smirk on her face, "don't think for just a moment that this will stop me, in fact I've someone to keep you company, I'm sure you remember...Dark Spyro?" The figure introduced the black dragon as Cynder displayed an expression of pure shock, "now, I'll leave you two to have some...bonding time" the figure chuckled as he left Cynder in the room, alone...and with a nightmare resurrected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Guys, I'm kinda hungry" Spider-Man called out to the group from his 'borrowed' SuperCharger, "to be honest, I am too" Whirlwind agreed, even Sparx agreed. Spyro finally decided to let them take a quick food stop at a local fast food joint, "eh, it's not Taco Bell, but it works" Spidey shrugged, "what's a...Taco Bell?" Flashwing asked in confusion, "it's only one of the best fast food chains in my world, you should come some time" Spider-Man answered as they entered the fast food joint.

Cynder could only stare at Dark Spyro as he circled the cage, "tell me, Cynder...did ya miss me?" He smirked as he drew closer to her cage, "not a chance, I was actually glad to have you out of my life, I could finally focus on other things, but now..." Cynder sighed as Dark Spyro resumed his journey around the cage, "well, I'd like to say, it's going to be fun to return to your world and watch your mate watch everything he tried so hard to protect wither into oblivion" Dark Spyro chuckled as the figure returned, "ah, Dark Spyro, glad to see you've spent some time with our guest, but now I must run a procedure, step back if you will..." the figure instructed Dark Spyro as he held out his palm, "in order to siphon your energy to reopened my gateway, I'll need to browse your memories, enjoy it while you still have the will, Cynder" the figure clenched his fist as Cynder shrieked in pain.

**"Ow, everything hurts" Spyro stood upward on an unknown island, "what is this place? Cynder!" Spyro rushed to the dragoness, and watched oddly as her black scales shifted to magenta, "that's...odd, wait? My voice is different" Spyro heard himself speak as Cynder awoke, "Cynder! Are you okay?" Spyro asked as Cynder sat upright, "yeah, but my head is pounding" Cynder grumbled as she felt her head, "and Spyro, is it just me, or do you look different?" Cynder asked, _"and preferably more cute too" _Cynder's thoughts buzzed in her mind as Spyro observed himself in a nearby puddle, "wait...ahh! What the! I look a lot different!" Spyro then helped Cynder onto her paws _"he's so gentle, I wonder if I'll ever have the courage to tell him my feelings" _Cynder sighed as Spyro tried to make some semblance of where they were, "hold on...are we on an island...in the sky!?" Spyro looked over the edge in shock, "WHAT!?" Spyro's scream probably could've been heard for a mile, "Spyro, calm down, maybe we should try to find someone...or a civilization of some sorts" Cynder suggested as Spyro regained his bearings, "yeah, your right" Spyro agreed as he decided to fly into the distance, "Spyro! Wait up!" Cynder cried out as she followed him into the clouds.**

Cynder took a deep breath as she fell to the ground in pain, "ahh...that felt good, and I'm just getting started" the figure chuckled as he continued browsing through more of Cynder's memories.

"Ah, that was some good food" Spider-Man sighed in satisfaction, "alright, now we can be on our way" Flashwing told Spyro, except it seemed like Spyro didn't hear her, he only seemed focused on one thing: rescuing Cynder. Spider-Man powered up his SuperCharger and they were off once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**"Spyro, when are,you going to realize that your much more faster than I am, you went off like a bullet train" Cynder finally caught up to the purple dragon as Spyro waited for her on another island, "sorry, Cynder, I'm just kind determined to figure out just what the heck is going on here" Spyro replied as Cynder landed besides him, "hey, don't worry about it, just...remember next time" Cynder sympathetically put her hand on his shoulder. Immediately the magenta dragoness removed it and turned away, blushing madly, little did she realize she wasn't the only one blushing.**

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" Cynder cried out in pain as the figure ended another memory browse. "But why? It's so much fun getting to watch you squirm in pain" the figure chuckled Dark Spyro stood by, patiently waiting, "however, as fun as this is, I cannot browse you further, as your death would not work well for my plans" the figure moved over to Dark Spyro, "keep an eye on her, will you? I must prepare the finishing touches to my harvester" the figure instructed him as he left the room, "with pleasure" Dark Spyro smirked menacingly as Cynder stayed laying on the floor, still in pain from the memory browsing, _"Spyro, where are you? I need you, please hurry"_.

Unfortunately for the group, nightfall came upon them once more, Spyro had to book them in at another inn for the night. "Man, well, I suppose it could be worse" Spider-Man pointed out as they divided into their rooms. _"I just wish this could be all over, that we've found Cynder, and stopped Nero, so we could finally go back to our lives, my family must be worried sick" _Elijah thought to himself as he removed his mask and collapsed on the bed. "Elijah? Are you okay?" Flashwing saw Elijah collapse on the bed, "yeah" Elijah said, muffled through the bed covers, he turned onto his back to continue speaking. "I just wish we could find Cynder, I just want to go home, see my family, and live my life again" Elijah groaned in annoyance, "I just wish life could be normal again, I just...I miss my Mom, she's the only family I have left, and she's not dealing too well with my Dad's death considering the amount of crime I have to deal with, and the fact that I was teleported here...twice" Elijah sat upward as he explained this, then Flashwing lept up onto the bed next to him, and nuzzled his chest, "I understand, Elijah, I missed you so much when you left, I felt like my life wasn't normal, but now your back, and I can say that for the time being...my life can be normal" Flashwing then went in for a hug, and Elijah returned it, "you know, Flashwing, when all is said and done, my house has room for someone else, you could return with me...help me fight crime" Elijah hugged her deeply, "yes...I would like that, you know what else I'd like?" Flashwing raised her head to his level, and they kissed, eventually they lay asleep in bed, Flashwing lying peacefully on Elijah's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spyro tossed and turned in his bed, the adrenaline rushing through him _"Spyro, we're through!" Spyro could hear Cynder's voice echo through his head, "sorry bud, you just couldn't keep up" Sparx's voice was there too, "Spyro, we can't allow you to be a leader anymore" one Skylander spoke to him, "ta-ta-ta, looks like the mighty Spyro is as weak as they come" Spyro heard Dark Spyro cackling_. "Gah!" Spyro sprang awake, everyone else was sleeping peacefully...except him, he needed to think, and the only place to do so...was outside. Spyro sat outside, contemplating the events of his dream _"I'm a failure, I failed to protect Cynder from Nero, failed to successfully find her, and I've failed at just keeping the general public safe, I'm no Skylander, I should've just been left to die in Malefor's mountain" _Spyro clenched his fist deeper into the dirt, just then he heard a little buzz, he turned around to see the yellow glowing light of Sparx, "Sparx? What are you doing out here?" Spyro asked in confusion, "you know that if my bro can't sleep, I can't sleep, what's on your mind?" Sparx asked in all honesty. "I just...I feel like I've let everyone down, like I'm a failure, I couldn't protect Cynder from Nero, and now..." Spyro started crying slightly, "hey bro, look at me, I may not like Cynder entirely, but I respect your wishes to like her enough to say...t..th...that we'll find her" Sparx sounded like he didn't want to say the words, "really Sparx? You seemed to have some trouble getting those words out" Spyro joked as Sparx partially chuckled, "well, maybe I did, but regardless, we should sleep, come on Spyro" Sparx beckoned him inside, "indeed" Spyro replied as he entered the inn, and returned to his room.

"Tell me, Cynder, did it hurt? Please, I must know" Dark Spyro asked in a hopeful tone, "maybe, but I wouldn't tell a slime like you" Cynder sneered as Dark Spyro's smirk faded, "maybe, but we'll be together soon enough, when my master is finished with the harvester, you'll be ours" Darl Spyro chuckled, it just so happened that the figure returned, with small device in his palm, "now, Cynder, join me in darkness!" The figure cackled as he activated the machine, immediately a ray of energy fired onto Cynder, she writhed in pain as she cried and schreeched, every ounce of light was drained from her body, "yes, YES! At long last, I am free!" The figure cackled as energy formed around his lair, courtyard and everything. As this happened, Dark Spyro let the now returned Dark Cynder out of her cage, "welcome back, Dark Cynder" Dark Spyro held her hand gently as she returned it, "it's good to be back, my love" Dark Cynder replied, the figure looked down, "now, my soldiers, we shall finally overtake the Skylands, "and what about her?" Dark Spyro pointed to the cage, turns out, Cynder wasn't brainwashed, just split, her dark persona was now a separate entity, "how intriguing...nevermind! It matters not, I've the power to return us to the Skylands for our conquering of it! Keep her locked in for now" the figure instructed as they left the Underworld, their conquest awaits.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elijah awoke to see Flashwing gone, he sat upright and without thinking, put his mask on, Spidey then went and grabbed some cereal from the hotel and walked out to find the others staring in the sky, "hey guys, what's up?" Spider-Man asked while munching on his cereal, they pointed upwards into the sky, and when Spidey followed the direction, he saw what they were pointing at: a red sky, with a giant floating castle in the air, surrounded by surges of electricity, "huh, that's new" Spider-Man spoke calmly as he felt a buzzing in his waist, he looked down and lifted up the torso slightly TK find his Spider-tracer tacker was buzzing madly, he took it out, and saw that the signal was coming from the castle, "um guys...my tracker is going nuts" Spider-Man told the others as they glanced at it, "how much you wanna bet that's where Cynder is?" Spidey asked as they all looked at each other, then they nodded in unison, now they could save Cynder.

The group nimbly and stealthily made their way up into the castle, (granted, Flashwing did carry Spider-Man up by the claws) as they entered silently, they saw it all: Grublins, Orcs, Apes, Drow Elves, Chompies, Spell Punks, pretty much every monster ever in the Skylands, "woah, that's a lot of guys, how should we proceed?" Spidey asked the group as they considered their options, "I have an idea" Spyro suggested as he whispered it into Spider-Man's ear, "ooooh...wait a minute..." Spider-Man was stopped as Spyro initiated the plan, "wait, what!?" Spider-Man was pushed into the crowd of enemies, "okay, I guess we're doing this, go find Cynder! Hiyah!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he kicked, punched, and whacked with his staff, "be careful!" Flashwing called out as Spider-Man easily dodged a blow and returned it swiftly. "Now, Cynder, which room could you be in..?" Spyro mumbled as they looked throughout the various layouts within each room, each were evenly spaced and such. Just then, they noticed an open corridor, almost calling to them, "that's...convenient" Spyro pointed out as they made their way through the corridor, until they finally entered a large courtyard **(sound familiar?) **"I'm getting the sense that this was..." Whirlwind was cut off as they were surrounded by blue fire, "a trap" the four of them said in unison **(including Sparx) **"ah, hello, Spyro, I see you noticed my new mountain, I hope you enjoy the view" Spyro looked upward and saw a figure he wished was never living, the dragon landed swiftly outside the blue fire, "it can't be..." Spyro's utter shock overwhelmed him, "oh, but it is, Spyro" the figure...was Malefor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"But...but, Malefor!? You should be in the Underworld" Spyro couldn't stop pouring out statements of shock as Malefor simply chuckled, "oh Spyro, how naive you are, why do you think I sent Nero to capture Cynder?" As Malefor spoke these words, Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder stepped to Malefor's side. "Impossible, it's impossible! What have you done to Cynder!?" Spyro demanded an answer as Dark Spyro threw the body of Cynder towards them, "no...no please" Spyro started tearing up, "oh stop your crying you whelp, she's not dead, just weak from the energy transfer, she'll recover, though I doubt you'll live long enough to do so" Malefor informed Spyro, "Cynder..." Flashwing had a hint of rage in her voice as Spyro used his healing powers, blue energy swirled around them, "what!? Nevermind, I needn't worry, this barrier will keep you trapped" Malefor was trying to keep his cool as Cynder's health was fully restored. "Spyro?" Cynder asked weakly, "yes, Cyn, it's me" Spyro smiled heavily, "I thought I lost you" Spyro pulled Cybder in for a hug, and she returned it greatly, "I didn't think you'd want to come find me, after all I did to you..." Cynder's eyes stared deeply into Spyro's, "Cynder, you are my angel, there is nothing I'll never forgive you for" Spyro and Cynder then kissed, "well, how romantic, regardless bring in their so-called 'distraction'" Malefor order Dark Spyro, and with that, he tossed Spider-Man into the ring, "hey guys, fancy meeting you here" Spidey half-heartedly joked as he stood up and brushed his legs off, "man, there's dirt everywhere, dang it, you, gimme 50 cents, you owe me for this, and I need laundry money regardless...even though I live with my Mom" Spider-Man commented whilst pointing at Dark Spyro, "shut it!" Was all Dark Spyro replied with, "geez, harsh much?" Spidey retorted as Malefor grew impatient, "I've had enough of this, send them away from here" Malefor commanded, "I've bigger thing to do" suddenly a blue surge flowed around the group, and they were transported to a random island in the Skylands.

"Well, shoot" Spider-Man sighed as the others glanced at him, "what? Can I not say these things?" Spider-Man was clearly grumpy as he went to secluded spot on the island, "is he okay?" Cynder asked, showing signs of worry for her friend, "I'll go check" Flashwing informed her as she flew to Spidey. The dragoness then witnessed Elijah removing his mask, "Damn it! Why? I don't need this" Elijah shoved his hands into his face, and started crying lightly, "Eli?" Flashwing broke the silence as her boyfriend turned to face her, she gasped when she saw his face was red, swollen with tears, immediately Elijah hugged Flashwing **(just a heads up, Spidey and Flashwing are both about the same age, maybe 13 or 14, which by that point, people in the Skylands can become mates or something, I don't know)**, "it's okay, I'm here" Flashwing murmured into Elijah's ear, "I just want to go home, my Mom must miss me so much, with Dad gone, she needs me more than ever, and where am I? In an alternate universe trying to save said 'universe', instead of caring for her like I should be, ugh, Damn it!" Elijah started sobbing again as Flashwing continued to hug him, "I love you, Elijah, nothing could change that, and I understand that your going through a lot of pain with your father's death and being unable to care for your mother, but I promise, we'll get home, and you can be there for her again" Flashwing replied, even showing a few tears herself, "that was deep" Elijah chuckled whilst crying, and then Flashwing kissed him on the lips. It lasted for about 3 minutes before they broke away, "thanks Flashwing, I needed that" Elijah still held her paws as Flashwing smiled in response, "that's why I'm here" Flashwing replied as Elijah looked out over the landscape for a while, with Flashing nuzzling up against his side, her wing draped over them while Elijah dos the same with his arm. "We should leave them be for awhile" Cynder suggested as they watched the couple from the center, "indeed, but we still need to get back to the Ruins, or...no!" Spyro exclaimed as a thought clicked in his mind, "what?" Sparx asked, "we need to get back to the Academy!" Spyro instructed. As he said this, Spider-Man and Flashwing returned, "the Academy? What do you mean Spyro?" Whirlwind asked in confusion, "I mean we need to find a way back, now!" Spyro informed them, "well...I might be able to..." Spidey suggested, "how?" Spyro asked almost in immediate response, Spider-Man tapped the spider-symbol on the back of his chest, and a little bag popped out, "I may be able to construct a teleported using various junk and scrap from this bag, shouldn't take long" he explained as he shuffled through his bag and crafted the teleporter, "alright, give me the coordinates for the Academy" Spider-Man requested as Spyro typed in the coordinates, "okay, here we go..." Spyro grew a nervous look across his face s he entered the teleporter, and what he saw horrified him, when the others joined they saw it too, it was Skylanders Academy...decimated.

To be continued in...Decimation


End file.
